Its called Marriage
by Petrichor503
Summary: taking place after the loss of the ponds. the Doctor is in a state of mourning and River has some news for him.
1. Chapter 1

Silence filled the empty console room of the TARDIS. Now that they were gone that's all he ever heard, silence.

He paced around in circles, flicking switches and directing the Time Machine deeper into Space, he wasn't planning on landing he just wanted to drift through the stars, the stars that were lonelier than he was, they burned bright and alone, he too was once again alone.

"After everything, it's always you and me old girl." He stroked the console whilst turning on the defence shields, he didn't want any surprises. The sad man backed up from the machine and made his way towards the labyrinth of corridors, he didn't know what he was looking for but he needed to clear his head, try and escape from his thoughts which he knew was impossible to do.

He found himself at the hallway of multiple doors, the bedrooms of all his former companions. He came to the very last one, the door was the brightest blue to match the outside of the TARDIS, he remembers her asking to paint the stars on it, they filled the door from top to bottom in the style of their friend Vincent, he smiled at the door but there was sadness to it, it brought back memories that he wanted to forget. He gently placed his hand upon the door handle ready to enter, a splash echoed around the corridor, he curiously turned back and left the haunting corridor in the darkness.

Thankful for the distraction he made his way to the source of the sound, emotions always did get the better of him. Outside the entrance to the swimming pool lay a pile of clothes and a Time Vortex Manipulator, he knew exactly who the clothes belonged to she always did like to make an entrance.

"Professor River Song, please come in." He tilted his back and giggled to himself. She had her back to him in the middle of the vast pool but turned at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Hello Sweetie." She looked at him the way she always did with the fire in her eyes.

"Care to join me?" He stripped down to his underwear and lowered himself carefully into the water, swimming over to his wife he took her hand placed a tender kiss on the back, she smiled but it soon faded as she could see the sorrow in his eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and held him in a close embrace stroking the back of his hair; she knew exactly what was wrong she was there when it happened, when the angel took her parents.

It was painful to relieve the memory but she couldn't think about that, she only cared about the man that was falling apart in her arms, she knew he had suffered many loses but this one seemed to push him over the edge. She placed her hands over each side of his face and looked deep into his eyes, he didn't need to express how he was feeling they had both suffered the loss.

A blanket of stars coated the ceiling of the pool; they reflected on the water and made the atmosphere magical. They floated on top hand in hand gazing at the stars that they so frequently explored, he knew that with River here he was not alone, she would stay with him as long as he needed her and he did need her, he didn't know how much until now.

River looked down at the golden pearl ring on her finger that the Doctor gave her in Asgard, it glistened under the warm water and she knew she had to tell him now; But it had been such a perfect evening, she sat up, swam to the edge of the pool and lifted her herself out.

The Doctor followed her to the edge and looked up at his wife.

"River what's wrong?" She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath; she sat down and dangled her feet into the pool, she slowly turned and faced the man she loved.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

The bright blue light scanned over Rivers exposed pregnant stomach; she leaned back and took a seat. The Doctor projected the scan above where River was seated, and there it was, glowing in a florescent light was the sonogram of their child. They both looked at it in wonderment at this tiny being that they had created, the third dimensional projection twisted and turned slowly so that they could see their daughter; The Doctor crouched down to Rivers level and gently took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Look what we did." His voice was barely audible, almost a whisper. He remembered his first child back on Gallifrey too many regenerations ago, but he couldn't think about that right now, he pushed the memory from his head and focused on River who was still utterly bewildered at the scan in front of her.

The double heartbeat filled the silent room; she was a Timelord, strong and healthy just like her parents. River could see a tear forming in her husband's eye, she squeezed his hand to show him that she was there and that this was real, she wiped the tear from his cheek as the TARDIS shut off the projection, they were left alone in the Console room, he took out his screwdriver and directed it to the switch on the console for the TARDIS lights, the Machine lit up with hues of orange and gold which reflected in Rivers eyes, The Doctor looked up at his wife and playfully taped the end of her nose with his finger.

River laid in the white porcelain bath tub. The water was warm but it barely covered her swollen belly. The Doctor walked in and lowered himself next to the bath; he gently traced a figure of eight around his wives belly button, pushing the water over her to make her more relaxed. He undid his bowtie and let it drop to the floor.

The steam from the tub swirled around the TARDIS bathroom, the black marble tiles of the floor sparkled against the lighted candles; the atmosphere was calm and peaceful.

She tilted her head back and rested it on the edge of the tub; The Doctor was still massaging the water over Rivers belly, he had already felt his daughter kick for the first time, but each time was a new rush of emotion for him, this time was no different, She sat up and smiled at him having felt the kick as well. He caressed the side of her face and pulled out a piece of green cloth from his trouser pocket, he handed it to his wife who was stunned; she held the green prayer leaf in her hand.

"This was lost at Demons Run, how-."

"It was an important part of our history and of our lives, this leaf made you who you are. The day I found out who you were. It was never really lost." He slyly winked at her.

She traced her finger around her name in the language of the forest, this impossible man; he was always full of surprises. She lightly placed the leaf on top of her now dry belly, looking down they joined their hands and intertwined their fingers on top of their daughter.

"Our little Amelia."


End file.
